Konran
by Catakira
Summary: Hay veces en las que no se puede evitar husmear un poco en la vida de tus nakama, el problema viene cuando no escuchas hasta el final de la conversación. Ahí vienen las confusiones. P.D: Ya se que no se parece en nada a la Robin normal, pero al no haber enseñado nunca la reacción de Robin cuando le rompen un objeto querido, pues...


**¡Hello! A ver, antes de que me mateis a mi, o soñar con cargaros a Zoro, acabad de leer el fanfic. Seguramente la historia os suene a una escrita por Flames-chi, pero no es un plagio, os lo juro. Nunca podría compararme con ese gran escritor, así que es bastante diferente a su historia. Por cierto, si no la habeís leido, os la aconsejo: s/5756788/1/Me-la-vas-a-ense%C3%B1ar-kenshisan**

**En fin, empecemos…**

-¡Que no! ¡Que eso es imposible!- La voz de Zoro llegó a los oidos de Nami de forma extremadamente clara, y su grito, enfadado, le hizo frenar su camino hacia la habitación de las chicas, justo cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte.

-¿¡Encima no lo aceptas?!- Nami casi se desmaya al oir, claramente, la voz de Robin, aparentemente, muy enfadada.

-¡Es que te digo que no es mío!

La pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida, más que en toda su vida. ¿Acababa de oir a Robin gritando por la ira, o se lo había imaginado?

-¿¡Entonces de quién és, de Sanji?!- Si, sin duda era la voz de Robin. Era la primera vez que la oía tan exaltada. Ni siquiera en Enies Lobby su voz sonaba así.

-¡Espero, por el bien de ese ero-kukku, que no!- _Espera, ¿están discutiendo?- _Pensó la navegante.

-¿¡Y si te digo que és suyo?!- La voz de la morena de verdád daba miedo.

-¡Como eso sea verdad, le haré taquitos!- Si eso no era una amenaza, Nami era la reina de corazones.

-¡Tú y tus katana! ¡Siempre recurres a la violencia!

-¡Baja la voz que te van a oir los demás!

-¡Estas gritando tú más que yo!- Vale, si los demás no habían oido eso, o el Sunny tiene un gran aislamiento, o están completamente sordos.

Nami, asustada por el grito dado por la arqueóloga, y el silencio posterior, salió corriendo en dirección al puesto de vigía. La luz de la luna iluminaba el mar y el barco, facilitando la visión. Subió rápidamente las cuerdas y entró en la pequeña estancia.

Se arrepintió de haber dejado su trdebajo de esa noche, salvaguardar la vida de sus nakama. Había bajado a buscar algo con lo que entretenerse y se había encontrado con esa escena.

Entences fue cuando empezó a analizar la "pequeña conversación" entre sus tomodachi.

"No puede ser; no lo aceptas; no es mío…" Y se quedó petrificada.

_Embarazada._ Esa era la palabra que le venía constantemente a la cabeza. _Embarazada, preñada, en cinta. _Hay cientos de sinónimos, millones. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

¡_No puede ser! ¿Robin está embarazada y Zoro es el padre?_- Pensó. _-Aunque eso explicaría todas esas noches de guardia por parte de Zoro y el venir tarde a dormir por parte de Robin… Y también el hecho de que Zoro comenzase a confiar más en ella. Y el porqué Zoro se encontraba en nuestra habitación._

Mientras Nami cavilaba sobre sus dos amigos, en el interior del camarote de las chicas, Robin se encontraba de pié, sujetando un libro de historia que estaba cortado por la mitad.

-Si este corte no es de tus malditas katana. (Nunca mejor dicho) ¿De quién és?- Inquirió la morena dejando caer el libro en las manos de Zoro y cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo ni idea, pero además. ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo es un libro. Nunca te había visto tan enfadada.- Zoro observaba con atención el gesto de cansancio y enfado por parte de la morena.

-No es solo un libro. ¡Es una fuente de conocimiento! ¡Y encima es uno de los más antiguos que tengo!- Gritó, levantando los brazos en el aire y lanzando una almohada con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Calmate! Vas a despertar a los demás.- Zoro recogió la almohada y la dejó en su sitio, en la cama de Robin, mientras se sentaba en ella.

-Pero si no es tu corte, ¿de quien coño puede ser?- Ok, Zoro casi explota de excitación al oir una palabrota salir de la boca de la arqueóloga. Y es que solo había oido tacos salir de sus labios en situaciones bastante… "_peculiares_".

Robin ladeó la cadera, cruzando un brazo y apoyando el codo en la mano de este, en su típica pose pensativa. De repente, una bombilla pareció encenderse en su cerebro y una sombra de ira cruzó su rostro.

-Me voy a cargar a ese puto hentai…- Susurró dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Zoro saltó de la cama y agarró a Robin por la cintura, tratando de detenerla. Pero esta, utilizando el poder de su Hana Hana No Mi, hizo salir cinco brazos de su espalda, empujando al peliverde e inmovilizándolo con otros seis o siete brazos. Obviamente, no aguantó mucho hasta tener que soltarlo por la fuerza que estaba haciendo Zoro para liberarse y volver a cogerla por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Esta vez lo voy a castrar!- Zoro puso cara de confusión, pero ignorando el comentario de Robin, la levantó del suelo y la lanzó sobre la cama, haciendo que rebotara y callera de rodillas sobre esta.

Robin lo miró con ira y Zoro no pudo evitar un profundo gruñido. Y es que, imagínatelo.

Una Robin, con un pequeño pijama, enfadada y con el pelo revuelto, a cuatro patas sobre la cama, mirándote con unos ojos psicópatas. En resumen, la cosa más sexy y peligrosa que Zoro había visto.

El espadachín mostró una media sonrisa al ver como Robin saltaba hacia él, tratando de derribarlo, acabando en sus brazos y de vuelta sobre la cama.

-¡Dejame! ¡Me voy a cargar a ese jodido cyborg gigante!- Zoro hizo su sonrisa más amplia. -¡Deja de reirte, esto es serio!- Dijo, pero no era muy convincente ya que el espadachín le estaba pegando la sonrisa.

-¿Quién se está riendo?- Dijo Zoro mientras se lanzaba sobre la arqueóloga y la inmobilizaba contra la cama.

-¿Tienes idea de lo valioso que era ese libro de historia?- Preguntó Robin mientras levantaba las piernas y empujaba al espadachín desde la tripa con los pies, quitándoselo de encima y tumbándolo bocabajo contra la cama mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. -Y no hablo de valor monetario, kenshi-san.- Zoro rió ante la mención de su apodo, que llevana varias horas sin pronunciar.

-No, pero me dá que lo puedo compensar.- Dijo mientras se erguía facilmente, liberándose de los brazos que lo aprisionaban, y rodeaba la cintura de Robin a la vez que le daba un suave beso sobre los labios.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del barco, Nami continuaba comiéndose la cabeza pensando en como sería tener a un pequeño Zoro o a una pequeña Robin correteando por el barco.

-Por cierto.- Saltó Robin mientras le desabrochaba el abrigo al peliverde. -¿Te acordaste de comprar condones en la última isla a la que fuimos, kenshi-san?

Zoro agarró a la morena por los hombros e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Robin se sorprendió ante la intensidad de esa mirada, y más aun al ver la sonrisa que asomaba por los labios del espadachín.

-Nop.- La arqueóloga se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a besarlo.

**Vaya, parece que pronto tendremos pequeños Zoros y Robins correteando por el Sunny… En fin, que se le va a hacer, una vez que se empieza, es muy dificil parar.**

_**Tienes 14 años, no tienes ni idea.**_

**Lo se… ¡Espera! ¡Tu tienes la misma edad y encima eres una enana! Tienes menos posibilidades que yo.**

_**Bueno, da lo mismo. **_

**Si, mjor lo dejamos. En fin, el fic al final no se ha parecido tanto al de Flames-Chi como esperaba. Mejor… Por cierto, en el jugo de One Piece para nintendo 3DS, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Franky tiene un ataque en el que lanza algo parecido al Rankyaku con los brazos, a eso se refiere Robin. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y esteis preparados para buscar nombres para los pequeños crios de esta alocada pareja. **

_**Y bien alocada…**_

_**P.D: Konran significa "Confusiones".**_

**-Muco! ;D**

_**-Autumn Leaf. **_


End file.
